Caprica Cabin
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: A/R SPOILERS FOR THE HUB 4x09. I didnt mean to...XD Bill has an issue with one aspect of Laura's decor...


Title: Caprica Cabin

Genre: Humor, Fluff

Summary: Theres a little...trouble...with Laura's cabin on Earth

Pairing/Characters: Adama, Roslin, Saul Tigh, Lee Adama, A/R and L/K

Note: slight AU up to The Hub. No real spoilers here, since I wrote before seeing the ep...

BUT SPOILER WARNING ANYHOW!

* * *

"You have got to be joking."

"Bill..."

"She actually picked that design?"

"The old woman she moved in next to gave her the pattern. For practice."

"..."

"Bill..."

"What?" He asked, making that face that always meant he thought you were crazy. It was the same look he'd given a newly-returned-from-the-dead Kara, and Laura wasn't sure he didn't deserve a slap for using it towards her.

"Before you were so—distracted--by Caprica's gift, what was it you came here for?" She said.

"Just...to see the place. Yellow works for you." He replied, gesturing to the sunny wall paint of her new kitchen. She beamed at him, blushing happily as she let her eyes sweep the space she had designed.

It's walls made the room seem large and airy even though it wasn't, and the gentle wood flooring was a warm, light cherry wood. She'd hung light blue curtains on the windows and added a long blue rug to offset the bright warmth of the room. It reminded him of the warmth of the lamps in his former quarters aboard Galactica.

"Thank you. Look out the window here a moment and you'll see why I chose yellow."

He followed her outstretched arm to one of the curtained windows and pulled it back, a small smile growing on his face as he looked out over the lake. Her words from so long ago filled his mind, the crystal clear water, her cabin, her life.

"Its good." He said, the shot the thing on her table a look, "Seriously, you're going to hang that up?"

"Oh Bill, really."

"Its a quilt...with a chicken--"

"-Rooster"

"-Bird, on it. And its..._country._"

"Maybe I like country."

His regrown mustache quivered as he frowned, and for a moment she just stared at him, trying to figure out why the quilt bothered him so much. He looked down at his feet, but just as a loud knock and a man's voice rang out from the front porch.

"Laura, you there?"

She smiled," Its unlocked, come in Saul."

The man himself appeared in the kitchen doorway a moment later, bearing a small vase in his hands.

"'Rica's idea. As if this place needs any more bright."

"Tell Caprica thank you for me." She said, hugging him. So much had changed since she'd found herself miraculously freed of her prophetic role, and her relationship with the cantankerous XO had been one of the most positive changes. There was a remnant of their old mistrust, but since her cancer had been pushed back a second time, they'd begun to actually enjoy each other's company, though much of that was thanks to Caprica Six-Tigh being Caprica Six-Tigh and not allowing disharmony in her life.

"I will. See you're hanging one of her practice hobbies up."

"Bill is trying to talk me out of it."

The former XO raised and eyebrow at that, looking at Bill with an expression that told them both he knew why he was having issues with her décor.

"I'll...go put these in the office..." He said quickly, throwing an amused glance at his old friend and new one before taking the flowers towards the other end of the large cabin.

"Bill..." she said, laying a and on his arm. He flicked his gaze up at her and she almost stopped breathing at the look in them.

"I...thought this might do better there." From his jacket pocket he pulled an object wrapped in linen. It was about as large as two books side by side, and she felt the glass of a frame below the fabric as he handed it to her.

Slowly, and maintaining eye contact with Bill until the cloth had completely dropped aeay, she unbound the cord around his gift and then gasped.

It was indeed a poster—lamented and framed—with pictures of their Galactica family framed in multiple boxes around the insignia of the Battlestar herself.

One shot showed Kara hugging her, eyes squeezed shut in joy. Another was a drunk Anders and Saul singing together in the rec room. A third was Lee and herself just after the attacks, the young pilot's arm around her shoulders, steering her off the hangar deck. It looked like a paparazzi picture from the way they were posed so naturally.

But her eyes were inevitably drawn to one take just after her rescue from the Basestar. Her memory from that day was patchy at beat, but she remembered that moment perfectly.

"_Laura." It wasn't a call, it was a prayer as he lifted her from the raptor. A gleam in his eye was all the warning she got before he spun her around in circles, feet high up in the air behind her. She let out a shriek of laughter against her better judgement, knowing full well the entire crew was watching._

_He let her drop, beaming at her, before pulling her into a hug. Someone wolf whistled and they broke apart just enough to see the bright flash of a camera go off._

The photo had captured them as they'd pulled apart, their eyes still locked together, his arms tight around her waist. Even seeing it now takes her breath away.

"Oh Bill. Thank you!" She threw her arms around him in a bear hug and laughed, for a moment transposed into the photo she'd just seen. His arms came around her waist and he spun her about the kitchen. When she looked up at him, it was to see the mirror image of the face he'd made upon seeing her on that basestar.

All of a sudden, she caught the quilt in her peripheral vision and she seemed to understand, for her eyes turned back to him with a loving expression.

"Bill.."

"Its...nothing. I just really don't want to see that every morning." He said, eyes wide and jaw dropping just after. He blurted, she realized with a giggle. He just said--whoa he...

"Every morning, Admiral?"

He looked down, blushing like a little boy caught playing with his sister's dolls.

"Bill? Are you having a bit of trouble asking me to marry you?"

The look he gave her was priceless. Face flushed, blue eyes wide, she hadn't seen him so at a loss as he is in that moment. Finally he smiles, that wide open smile she loves so much and she has her answer.

She leans in towards him and takes the first kiss. "Yes," she whispers.

He pulls back to beam at her and then rushes back, kissing her so deeply that she briefly wonders if its humanly (or Cylonly) possible to devour someone with a kiss.

Of course, that would be the moment Saul decides its safe to come back.

"Oh! My other eye!"

In the end, she did put up the quilt.

* * *

picture take with Sims2. House made with the same. i26./albums/c144/Karuri/CapricaCabin.png


End file.
